Greg Penticoff
Greg R. Penticoff worked for Ira Gaines during Day 1. Before Day 1 Greg Penticoff was born thirty-four years before Day 1. His juvenile record listed charges of assault, vandalism, grand theft auto, possession of an unlicensed firearm, and attempted murder. As an adult, he was arrested six times, with two convictions on possession of stolen goods and assault with a deadly weapon. In addition to these, he was charged but not convicted of accessory to homicide, burglary, arson, and dealing heroin and crack cocaine. Two years before Day 1, charges against Penticoff in a federal narcotics case were dropped. The case officer responsible was Kevin Carroll. Day 1 hostage.]] Around 3:30am, Jack Bauer was lead to 18166 San Fernando Road from a key card given to him by Richard Walsh. Penticoff was smoking at the time of Bauer's arrival and he quickly fired at him once he arrived. Penticoff then ran into an alley and Officer Jessie Hampton heard the gunfire. She called for back-up and wasn't able to apprehend Penticoff. When she was approached by Bauer, she agreed to help him capture Penticoff. Without anyway out of the situation, Penticoff grabbed Hampton and used her as a hostage. After Penticoff shot and killed Hampton, he was taken into custody by Bauer. However, back-up arrived and Sergeant Kiley had to take Penticoff to the Van Nuys Precinct, as he murdered a police officer. Jack asked for a few moments alone with Penticoff and Kiley granted it. Penticoff told Jack that if he ever wanted to see his daughter again, he would help him out of the situation. Jack arrived at the precinct and was allowed to interrogate Penticoff. However, George Mason arrived and took control of the situation. Jack caused a scene in the interrogation room and managed to slip his number to Penticoff. Penticoff demanded for his phone call and he called Jack's cell phone. Penticoff told Jack that if he wanted to know about his daughter, he would have to break him out of the precinct, as he expected a call from Kim's kidnapper. Jack managed to convince Hampton's partner Phillips to allow him to see Penticoff. Bauer got into an argument with Phillips and Penticoff managed to steal Phillips key card. Penticoff left the building and the precinct learned that attempted to get him back into custody, but he was already gone with Jack. However, Mason and his team used satellite and they picked up Penticoff and Jack. ' call.]] Penticoff waited for his call at a pay phone and Nina Myers set up a trace. Ira Gaines instead made a call to a cellular phone that was taped to the back of the phone booth. Gaines told Penticoff that he had a car parked and the keys were taped to the back of the booth. Gaines wanted Penticoff to dispose of a dead body that was in the trunk. Mason and his team arrived afterwards and Penticoff was sent back to the precinct. The corpse was later identified as Alan York. After Day 1 At the time of the House Special Subcommittee's hearings, Penticoff was awaiting trial without bail in Los Angeles County for the murder of Jessie Hampton. Memorable quotes *'Greg Penticoff:' (to Jack Bauer) Speak English, asshole! ("Day 1: 3:00am-4:00am") *'Greg Penticoff:' First you spring me, then I'll talk. *'Jack Bauer:' That's not gonna happen. *'Greg Penticoff:' That's too bad...Bauer. ("Day 1: 3:00am-4:00am") Background information and notes *In the 2013 [[24/India|Indian version of 24]], Penticoff's counterpart is Parvez. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 1 antagonists Category:Drug dealers Category:Gaines crew Category:Living characters